What You Won't Do For Love
by ihadadate
Summary: In a desperate chance to change their fate, the X-Men send Wolverine back in time to 1973. His mission is to help the X-Men of the past from preventing the assassination of Bolivar Trask, the man who created the Sentinel Program. Can Wolverine bring the mutants of the past together to help save their future? Sequel to Written in the Stars. XMDOFP.
1. 1: 2023

When did this all happen? Why did this happen? Questions like this ran through ran through the minds of many, but finding answers were futile. It didn't matter when, or how, or why this was happening to them. Finding answers would not solve their problems. Fighting to live another day was the best option they had. It was the _only_ option they had.

It was a dark, dangerous time for human and mutant alike. They were being hunted down, captured and murdered by the Sentinel Program. All for being different. It was horrifying.

What did they do to deserve this? They were people, human, just like the rest. They were humans who were evolved: mutants. What was so bad about that? Why was being different so bad?

Because of the Sentinel Program, the world was ending, and Theresa was fighting to live another day. She wasn't the only one, though. She fought with a group: Bobby Drake (Iceman), Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat), and Piotr Rasputin (Colossus) who she went to school with, a woman named Blink, and three men by the names of Bishop, Warpath and Sunspot. Theresa's brother was also a member, helping Bishop establish the team. They called themselves the Free Mutants, for their goal was to be free and stop the Sentinels.

Right now, they were waiting for, what Theresa dubbed them as, the adults. This group included Professor X, Storm, Wolverine, Magneto, and Theresa's mother and. All of them—save for Magneto—were teachers at Xavier's School. They were some of the only mutants left as well, the ones who were yet to be captured. Theresa shuddered violently at the thought, as she began to touch one of her eyebrows.

Above Theresa's right eye, the letter _M_ was carved. Theresa was once in those camps, but she had escaped years ago. She had escaped with Kitty and Bobby. It has been years since then, and most people she knew were dead. It was tragic. It was unforgivable.

As the Free Mutants waited for the remaining X-Men, Theresa thought of the events from the last couple of days. It was a never ending cycle, truth be told. The group would travel around, living in survival mode, until the Sentinels found them. They usually knew of this because of Warpath, because he could sense them coming. When the Sentinels appeared, the mutants would fight them off long enough for Kitty to send Bishop back in time. Bishop, in his past self, would warn the group of the peril that would happen. This caused the Free Mutants to flee their current location, so they wouldn't meet their ultimate demise.

Theresa was exhausted. She was tired of fleeing, fighting, and sacrificing herself repeatedly. Again, what did they do to deserve this? They were being targeted for being different. This was genocide, and the longer Theresa was alive, the more she started to understand why mutants like Magneto and her uncle were coldhearted.

Sooner, rather than later, Warpath announced that the Blackbird was in range. Theresa's brother, who was able to travel back and forth between the groups so to speak, had informed the group that the adults had a plan. Theresa couldn't help but wonder what it was. She had no time to think, however, as she watched the X-Men exit the jet.

First it was Storm, who had cleared the fog as soon as she touched ground. Next came Wolverine, who had a cigar in his mouth. Theresa couldn't help but grin slightly at the image. After Wolverine came Theresa's mother, then Professor X, who was somehow still alive after all these years. The last person to exit the jet was Magneto, who used to be the enemy. In more recent years, Magneto has become friend and ally to the X-Men.

Besides Theresa, her brother, and their friends from school, this was all who was left of the X-Men. The past members were all either captured or dead, most likely the latter. This is what the Sentinel Program has resulted in; death in millions, both mutant and human alike.

Theresa and her brother both couldn't help but smile when they saw their mother. Maeve Cassidy has not aged a day, even with all the stress and horror that has happened.

"Professor!"

Theresa turned slightly to watch Bobby Drake, better known as Iceman, exiting the monastery that the Free Mutants currently resided in. This would be their new hideout until the Sentinels found them, like they always did.

"Bobby," Storm smiled, greeting him with a hug. Theresa loved Storm, who was like an aunt to her, or perhaps a second mother. Despite what people said, Storm was kind, caring, and nurturing.

Theresa was greeted with a hug of her own by her mother, as jogged down the stairs.

"Hey, Mom."

"I've missed you so much, Terry. Where's your brother?" Maeve asked, as she noticed that her youngest wasn't outside. The few mutants that were missing by now were him and Blink.

"He's most likely setting up a few more things, but he'll be happy to see you," Theresa explained. _I'm happy to see you._

Soon the party of mutants moved inside, making themselves comfortable. Theresa leaned against a pillar next to Sunspot, watching as Kitty explained to the X-Men about how she was able to project time-travel. Apparently, Professor X was interested in it. This made some of the Free Mutants curious.

"When the Sentinels attack, Warpath spots them, and I send Bishop back to warn us about the attack before it happens," Kitty began. "Blink scouts the next site, and...well, we leave before they ever know that we were there."

"Because we never were," Warpath clarified from where he had just sat. Theresa's brother, who stood next to him, nodded in agreement.

"But what do you mean, you were never there?" Wolverine asked, puzzlement clear on his face.

"Kitty has the ability to send Bishop back in time," Theresa explained.

"She can send his conscious back in time, into his younger self, his younger body," Professor X clarified. "Before the attack ever happens."

Wolverine appeared marveled at the explanation, answering with a, "Wow."

Maeve nodded in agreement. "Kitty's powers have evolved over the years."

Magneto appeared to be agreeing.

"This may just work, Charles."

Kitty responded with what the Free Mutants thought: "What might work?"

"The Sentinel Program was originally conceived by Doctor Bolivar Trask. In the early '70s he was one of the world's leading weapons designers but covertly, he had begun experimenting on mutants using their gifts to fuel his own research."

Maeve grinded her teeth at the mention of Bolivar Trask. He was the man that had torn her family apart. He caused her family so much pain. Storm, sensing her friend's emotions, put a hand on her shoulder; a sign of comfort.

Professor X could also sense how Maeve was feeling, as well as her children's. For their sake, he continued.

"There was one mutant who had discovered what he was doing."

"A mutant with the ability to transform herself into anyone," Magneto hinted. The former students of Xavier's Institute immediately knew who he was referring to.

"Mystique," Piotr Rasputin answered the riddle.

"I knew her as Raven. We met when we were children, grew up together. She was like a sister to me," Professor X revealed, a hint of sadness in his tone. Theresa and her brother both shot looks to each other. They never knew that. Did their mother know? What about their grandmother?

"I tried to help her, but only succeeding in driving her away," the professor continued. "She hunted Trask across the world, and at the Paris Peace Accords in 1973 after the Vietnam War, she found Trask," he paused for a moment, before revealing what happened.

"And killed him."

Theresa gulped hard, not sure if she was comprehending what she had just heard. She could believe it, but hearing the professor admitting that Mystique was like family threw her off. She felt like there was so much that she did not know.

"Killing Trask did not have the outcome she expected. It only persuaded the government of the need for his program. They captured her that day. Tortured her. Experimented on her. In her DNA they discovered the secrets to her powers of transformation. It gave them they key they needed to create weapons that could adapt to any mutant power, and in less than fifty years the machines that have destroyed so many of our kind were created," Professor X revealed, each word heavier by the second. "But it all started that day in 1973, when she truly became Mystique."

No one had time to react as Kitty realized what the professor wanted.

"You want to go back there."

"If I can get to her, stop the assassination, keep her out of their hands, then we can stop the Sentinels from ever being born," the professor explained.

"And stop this war before it ever begins," Magento finished.

The Free Mutants looked at each other, complementing on what was being said. Send the professor back in time to stop all this from happening?

"This is heavy," Theresa's brother broke the silence.

"I-I can send someone back a couple weeks. I mean, maybe a month but you're talking about going back decades," Kitty stuttered. "You have the most powerful brain in the world, Professor, but the mind can only stretch so far before it snaps. It would rip you apart. I'm sorry. No one could survive that trip."

"What if someone's mind has a way of snapping back? What if someone can heal as fast as they're ripped apart?"

The X-Men and Free Mutants turned to look at Wolverine. Those who knew him already knew what he was suggesting, while the others had only an idea.

"It's a risk," Bishop said.

"Yeah, I get that," Wolverine shrugged it off.

"Not just for you. You do this, you change history," Bishop clarified.

"Well that's kind of the point," Wolverine said, not getting what Bishop was trying to say.

"Some of us could be killed, some of us may never be born. We have no idea how things may change."

"We could keep going, keep fighting," Blink added, seemingly agreeing with Bishop.

"Until what?" Storm questioned. "You've got a decision to make. You can keep sending Bishop back in time over and over again to warn you until one day he doesn't make it, and you all die."

Storm paused, letting her words sink in. Sunspot and Theresa locked eyes, working out what Bishop was saying. If a new timeline created, so many things could happen. They may never meet if things were to change, but...Theresa was tired of fighting. She was tired of this war.

"Or, you can give up this life so that everyone who has died in this war can live and have a future," Maeve added, watching as her daughter and Sunspot clasp hands.

"You're asking us to sacrifice our lives for a future we might not even be a part of," Sunspot said, grasping Theresa's hand tightly.

"Yes," Magneto answered, plain and simple.

"A second chance. A better chance for everyone," Professor X added.

Bishop glanced to his teammates before looking back to the professor.

"My people need to vote," Bishop declared.

Professor X looked at each mutant in the room. Their answers rang loud and clear. Despite objection, they knew what was the right thing to do, even if it meant sacrificing what they had now.

"They just did. They're in."

* * *

The mutants split into two groups. Storm, Bishop, Warpath, Sunspot, Blink, Colossus, and the Cassidy family all stood outside. They were to be the guard; the defense once the Sentinels came. The rest of the mutants, Professor X, Magneto, Wolverine, Shadowcat, and Icemen were inside, preparing to send Wolverine back in time.

The order was for everyone to spread out and take position across the yard. Storm, Bishop, and Maeve stood up front, with the rest of the mutants behind them. They went off into pairs. Blink and Warpath, Colossus and Theresa's brother, and Theresa and Sunspot.

Theresa inhaled deeply. She could not believe this was happening. They were really trying to change the present, by going back fifty years. Fifty years! It was outrageous, but not impossible...she hoped, at least.

"Do you think we can change the past?" Sunspot asked Theresa.

"It's not impossible," Theresa answered carefully. "I know we can. I just hope that it will be a better future, and not a worse one."

"Me too."

* * *

Up front, it was Storm, Bishop, and Maeve. They were the leaders. Their entire existence depended all on them: the X-Men and Free Mutants. Could they do it? Maeve Cassidy believed she could. Her mother had taught her that anything was possible.

Thinking of her mother...she wondered if Wolverine would meet her mother. Would he meet Maeve herself? She was turned six years old in 1973, so she doubted it. She wondered what his reaction would be, though.

"Are you okay?" Storm asked Maeve, noticing that her best friend was shivering.

"I'm only thinking," Maeve responded. "Logan's going to 1973. I was six years old, then. After today...my entire childhood could change. It's weird to think about."

Storm nodded. "It is, but it is be for the best, if we do this right."

"We will," Maeve insisted. "If we can't...this will be the end."

* * *

Wolverine laid down on the stone slab, preparing himself for the trip while Shadowcat explained what would happen.

"Basically, your body will go to sleep while your mind travels back in time. Now, as long as you're back there, past and present will continue to coexist but once you wake up...whatever you've done will take hold and become history and for the rest of us it'll be the only history that we know. It'll be like the last fifty years never happened and this world, this war...the only person who will remember it is you." Shadowcat had explained it perfectly, as Wolverine had no pending questions. He understood perfectly.

"Alright, Logan. I need you to clear your head and stay as calm as possible," Shadowcat wanting to begin the process. This is where Wolverine started to become lost. Stay calm?

"What do you mean?"

"If your mind gets rocky, it'll be harder for me to hold you, and you could start to slip between past and future," Shadowcat explained.

"What if I need to get a little rocky?" Wolverine asked. Knowing his luck, he knew there would be trouble eventually.

Shadowcat pondered on the question.

"Think peaceful thoughts?"

"Peaceful thoughts," Wolverine repeated. "You have any good news?"

"Well, I mean you don't really age, so you'll pretty much look the same," Shadowcat supplied.

"You won't have much time in the past. The Sentinels will find us. They always do," Iceman warned the much older mutant.

"And this time, we won't be able to run," Shadowcat added softly. "We'll have no escape. This is our last chance."

Professor X and Magneto watched them, wondering what will happen.

"You really think this will work?" Magneto asked his friend.

"I have faith in him," Professor X replied, not missing a beat.

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's us," Magneto admitted. "We were young. We didn't know any better."

"We will now."

Finally, Wolverine was ready. He squirmed a little, trying to stay in a comfortable position.

"See you all soon."

"This might sting a little," Shadowcat warned, as she prepped her hands.

Shadowcat activated her powers, bright blue-white orbs appearing and entering Wolverine's temples. He had enough time to activate his claws, screaming as the time travel process began.

Wolverine's final thoughts was that Shadowcat was right, the process _did_ sting, before his vision turned white.

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaaaaaand I'm back! God, I am so excited to be writing this finally! I know it's been years, and I am so sorry for that. I kept meaning to writing this but then I never got the chance to! However, after Dark Phoenix released and a friend and I were talking, which led to talking about this story, and now we're here! I'm excited, I can feel myself practically vibrate as I type out this note!

I hope I am able to do not only DOFP justice, but for my main OC as well. She will either appear in the next chapter or chapter three. Part of it is because I want to follow the format of the plot (I really wanted to write about 2023, okay?) and I want the element of surprise. I want you all to wonder about what Maureen Shepherd is doing in 1973. I won't say anything yet, but you may already be piecing the puzzle together due to some new characters in this chapter, but I won't do any explanations until later. (Don't worry, it will all come together!)

The title comes from "What You Won't Do For Love" by Bobby Caldwell. At first, I seriously debated but ultimately decided. I think it can fit with both 2023 and 1973; I love the beat for it. I may change the title later but I think this is a good fit.

That is all for now. I hope you enjoy this story! I know I will, as I write it.


	2. 2: 1973

After waking up in a rather indecent situation, which involved killing three men and stealing their car, Logan found himself parked right outside the front gate of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters.

Logan almost couldn't believe it. He was in 1973. Kitty Pryde was successful in sending him back to the past. Now, Logan had to do his part of the mission: find Professor X.

**PRIVATE PROPERTY. KEEP OUT.**

Professor X was right when he said that he was a different man back in 1973. The gate to the school was in ruins, and the sign that read _XAVIER'S SCHOOL_ had fallen off the brick wall. It was obvious to Logan that the school was not operating at this point in time. He couldn't help but wonder what led the school into this state.

* * *

Deciding that it was time to pay young Charles Xavier a visit, Logan pulled into the roundabout, effectively parking at the front door. Shutting the engine off, Logan exited the car and walked up to the front door.

_Here goes nothing_, Logan thought to himself, as he knocked on the door. It took a moment before someone opened the door. It was a young man, perhaps late twenties, with bright blue eyes, dark hair, and glasses. Logan didn't recognize him.

"Can I help you?" the man asked. He hid behind the door, refusing to open it up further. He was being reclusive.

"Uh, yeah. What happened to the school?" Logan asked. He was genuinely surprised how the school was in ruins. This was nothing compared to what happened to the school in the future, though.

The young man scrunched his face.

"The school's been closed for years," he said, confused as to why Logan asked. How could he not know? "Are you a parent?"

Logan scoffed. "I sure as hell hope not. Who are you?"

"I'm Hank. Hank McCoy; I look after the house now," the young man, now identified as Hank, answered.

Logan took off his sunglasses, taking a clear look at Hank McCoy, or Beast as he came to know him. How the hell could this man be Beast? Where was his stocky build and blue fur? There was no way.

"You're Beast?"

Hank's eyes widened but Logan continued, almost taunting him.

"Look at you. I guess you're a late bloomer."

Hank, evidently alarmed, denied Logan's allegations.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Hank slammed the door but Logan caught it, pushing it back. Both men struggled against the other's strength.

"Where's the professor?" Logan demanded.

"There's no professor here," Hank furiously shook his head.

"You're pretty strong for a scrawny kid," Logan commented, attempting to distract Hank. He smiled. "Come on. Sure there's not a little Beast in there?"

"No, he's not here," Hank denied once more.

"Come on, Beastie."

"No," Hank was struggling by this point, which gave Logan the opportunity to shove the door open and walk right into the foyer.

"Hey!" Hank yelled, following the intruder. "I said the school's closed. You need to leave."

"Not until I see the professor," Logan insisted.

Hank pulled Logan back, turning him around so the two could face each other.

"There's no professor here, I told you that," Hank told him. He was getting angrier by the second. Logan sighed.

"Look, kid. You and I are gonna be good friends."

Without warning, Logan punched Hank square in the face, who recoiled and fell to the ground.

"You just don't know it yet."

Leaving it to that, Logan continued his journey to find the professor, calling for him as he ran up the stairs. Little did he know; he had pushed Hank to his limit. The young scientist had shifted into Beast, following him up the stairs.

"Professor?" Logan called out once more in the empty hallway of the second floor. Before he could wait for a response, the mutant heard a growl from behind. He only had enough time to turn around to see that Hank, now blue and furry, jumping on him.

He was then thrown across the hall, sailing right into a flight of stairs.

Before Logan could react, Hank was on him once again, throwing him back down on the foyer. Hank was able to jump onto the chandelier, hanging down low enough to reach Logan. Before either mutant could react, someone else entered the room.

"Hank? What's going on here?"

Both Hank and Logan paused in their altercation, turning to look at the source of the voice. Someone was coming down the stairs, and Logan had a good idea on who it was.

"Professor?"

"Please don't call me that," Charles Xavier requested.

"You know this guy?" Hank asked, still hanging upside down.

"Yeah, he looks slightly familiar," Charles responded, stopping in the middle of the two-story staircase. "Get off the bloody chandelier, Hank."

Hank obeyed, jumping right off and landed on his feet. Logan was able to get a good look at the professor. Dark hair, dressed messily, and...

"You can walk?"

The professor from the future never told him about this.

"You're a perceptive one," Charles answered in a dry tone, as he continued down the stairs.

"I thought Erik..." Logan began.

"Which makes it slightly perplexing that you managed to miss our sign on your way in," Charles interrupting, sitting down on the staircase. "This is private property, my friend. I'm gonna have to ask him—" he pointed to Hank "—to ask you to leave."

Logan sighed as he got up from the table Hank had thrown him on. This was not going to be easy.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, because, uh..." Logan paused. "...because I was sent here for you."

"Well, tell whoever it was that sent you that I'm...busy," Charles fired back.

"That's going to be a little tricky," Logan almost smiled at the irony, "because the person who sent me...was you."

Charles became perplexed.

"What?"

"About fifty years from now," Logan finished.

Charles laughed, and even Hank became amused by his explanation.

Logan knew this was going to happen.

"I know, stay with me," Logan said. Then he realized there was someone who could vouch for him, but he didn't see her around. Where was she? He didn't have time to ask, however, as Charles spoke.

"Fifty years from now? Like in the future fifty years from now?" the former telepath asked, clearly not believing the feral mutant.

"Yeah," Logan nodded.

"I sent you from the future?" Charles asked again.

"Yeah," Logan repeated.

"Piss off."

"If you had your powers, you'd know I was telling the truth," Logan said.

"How do you know I don't have my...who are you?" Charles was now more puzzled than he was previously. There were very few that knew he didn't have his powers. One was living in this house, and the other was no longer in contact with him. Did she tell him?

"I told you," Logan replied, seeing the gears finally turning in Charles's head.

"Are you CIA?"

"No."

"You been watching me?"

"No."

"I know you, Charles," Logan began to walk towards him. "We've been friends for years. I know your powers came when you were nine. I know you thought you were going crazy when it started, all the voices in your head, and it wasn't until you were twelve that you realized all the voices were in everyone else's head. Do you want me to go on?"

Charles looked astonished at all that Logan had known. He began shaking his head.

"I never told anyone that."

"Not yet, no, but you will," Logan confirmed.

"All right, you piqued my interest. What do you want?"

"We have to stop Raven."

Charles stared at him, long and hard.

"I need your help. We need your help."

Charles began to waver. He couldn't handle it.

"I think I'd like to wake up now."

Charles said no more, as he walked into what used to be his study. Logan could only watch him go.

"What does she have to do with this?"

Logan looked at Hank, watching the young scientist morph back into his human form.

What the hell was going on in 1973?

* * *

"So, you're saying that they took Raven's power and...what? They...weaponized it?"

Logan was sitting down in one of the chairs watching as Charles moved around behind his desk, pouring himself a glass of alcohol.

"Yep," Logan nodded. That is exactly what Trask Industries did.

"She_ is _unique," Hank said, sitting in the chair next to Logan.

"Yes, she is, Hank," Charles agreed.

"In the beginning, the Sentinels were just targeting mutants. Then they began identifying the genetics in non-mutants who would eventually have mutant children and grandchildren," Logan began. He watched as Charles moved to sit down on the couch.

"Many of the humans tried to help us, but it was a slaughter," Logan continued. "Leaving only the worst of humanity in charge. I've been in a lot of wars. I'd never seen anything like this. And it all starts with her.

"Well, let just say that for the sake of—for the sake that I-I choose to believe you, that I choose to help you. Raven won't listen to me." Charles began to say, lounging back on his sofa with his glass in one hand. He exhaled. "No, her heart and soul belong to someone else now."

It wasn't hard to hear the dejection in Charles's tone.

"I know," Logan agreed, getting up from his seat. "That's why we're gonna need Magneto, too."

Hank looked up at him, surprised to hear Logan suggesting that. Charles began laughing.

"Erik? You do know where he is, right?" Hank asked.

"Yeah," Logan answered, as Charles began to laugh harder.

"Could you give me a moment, please?" the telepath requested.

"You heard me," Logan said, knowing damn well both mutants heard him loud and clear.

Charles laughed more as he stood up. When he got closer to Logan, however, he stopped abruptly.

"He's where he belongs." Charles answered darkly, leaving the room.

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's it? You're just gonna walk out?"

"Oh, top marks—like I said, you are perceptive," Charles bit back, as he began to go back upstairs.

"The professor I know would never turn his back on someone who lost his path. Especially someone he loved."

Hearing Logan's words made Charles pause on the first step. That's the game this stranger was going to play in his home?

"You know...I think I do remember you now," Charles began, walking back to Logan. "Yeah. Tall, angry fellow with contentious hair. We-We came to you a long time ago seeking your help, and I'm going to say to you what you said to us then."

Charles stared hard at the older moment for a moment, before saying:

"Fuck off."

Logan was pissed and on instinct, he grabbed Charles by his ratty robe.

"Listen to me, you little shit. I've come a long way, and I've watched a lot of people die; good people; friends," Logan said, almost growling. "If you're gonna wallow in self-pity and do nothing, then you're gonna watch the same thing, you understand?"

He let go of Charles, whose face twisted into a rather nasty expression.

"We all have to die, sometimes," was all the former telepath said, before he walked away, bottle in hand.

Logan watched as the man he did not know walk up the stairs, but not before he was able to get one more word out.

"I bet Maureen would hate you right now."

"She already does," Charles bit back, sounding angrier than he had ever been in the short time Logan knew him.

"I told you there was no professor here."

Logan turned around to stare at Hank.

"What the hell happened to him?"

Hank took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts.

"He lost everything," the young scientist began. "You know, Erik, Raven, his legs. We built the school, the lab, this...this whole place then just after the first semester, the war in Vietnam got worse. Many of the teachers and older students were drafted. I mean, it _broke_ him. He retreated into himself. I...I wanted to help, do something, so I designed a serum to treat his spine."

As Hank went into detail on what the serum did to Charles, Logan began to realize to just how broken and lost the professor was. He was a broken man, addicted to drugs. Even to Logan, this was heartbreaking to hear.

But what about Maeve's mother? She was the kindest woman that Logan could have known, being an empath herself. He knew that she was one of the starting members of the Xavier community, having been with Charles since the beginning. Where was she now?

"What about Sprite?"

Hank paused in the task he was doing, looking up at Logan.

"Maureen? She...she broke off contact with us," Hank explained. "She...she became really angry with Charles and I, so disappointed with us after all that happened. Let's just say that Charles wasn't the only one who lost everything."

Logan nodded in an understanding manner. There was more that needed to be said, but Logan didn't want to push it. Hank's voice had cracked, and he knew the mutant was still upset with how things had happened...but what happened?

"I'll help you get her."

Logan and Hank both turned around to see Charles. He came back, now claiming that he will help.

"Not for any of your...future shite, but for her."

That's not exactly what Logan was looking for but...

"Fair enough."

"But I'll tell you this: you don't know Erik. That man is a monster, a murderer," Charles warned. "You think you can convince Raven to change? To come home? That's splendid...but what makes you think you can change him?"

"Because you and Erik sent me back here together," Logan answered, plain and simple.

Charles stared at him. He had a hard time believing the older mutant, but he would let the argument rest for now.

"Let's get started."

* * *

**A/N: **I debated about this chapter, to be honest. However, since how the plot is set up_ and_ how I decided to incorporate Maureen into it, I decided to have this. Due to this, Maureen is not in this chapter (which is somewhat on purpose), so I compromised by having Maureen mentioned. She will appear in the next chapter, though! I have it written up, but I'm still adding the finishing touches. (I think it's one of my favorite chapters I've written for my X-Men universe.) It will be a longer chapter, too, so that will also be fun! I'm really excited.

Fun fact: In the future, there is a character named Theresa. There is a reason why this is her name, but the fun fact is that one of my BFFs is named Theresa! Every time I think or type out the name, I_ always_ think about them. Lol.

Hopefully, I am able to publish chapter three soon. (I am so excited for it.) If not today, then sometime within the next few days is most likely. Besides, it will give you guys some time to consider: What happened to Maureen? A lot can happen in 11 years!

One more thing: thank you for adding this to your favorites and/or for the follows! It helps keep the creative juices flowing :)


	3. 3: sprite

The three men found themselves in Virginia, standing at the front door to an apartment. According to the phone book Hank had found, this was where Maureen Cassidy resided.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hank had asked Logan.

"I'm sure of it," Logan replied, before ringing the doorbell. It was now or never, before one of the men ran off. It was already hard convincing Charles that they needed her, and he didn't want to give the two men a chance to run off.

It took a few moments, but someone came to the door. The young woman barely opened the door, hiding herself—similar to how Hank had answered the door at the mansion—but Logan knew who this woman was, despite her youth.

Maureen Cassidy was a rather petite woman with dark hair and gray eyes. She appeared a bit frazzled, yet very good at keeping herself together. Logan was almost taken aback by how young the matriarch of Xavier's School was. Logan knew that Maureen had gone through much by the time she had hit thirty years old, but she was very good at hiding it. Especially now.

"Hello," Maureen greeted Logan. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, actually. My name is Logan. Are you Maureen Cassidy?" Logan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I am—Hank?" Maureen interrupted herself, eyes widening as she finally noticed her former friend. She looked back to Logan. "What are you doing here?"

"We need your help," Logan told her, before Hank could stutter a reply.

Maureen gave him a wary look. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I know. Can we come in?"

Maureen's expression stayed the same.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Maureen said, sounding unsure. She appeared to be nervous, and Logan almost couldn't help but feel bad.

"Please, we just need to talk. We really need your help."

Maureen shook her head. By now, she had an idea of what kind of issue this was if Hank was here, and she wasn't sure if it was worth it.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Maureen said. She began to shut the door, but Logan stopped it from closing. Maureen looked at him, almost challenging him.

"Yes, actually, you can," Charles finally spoke up, appearing in her view.

Maureen's eyes widened once more. She was astonished, surprised that Charles was here. Logan could feel her emotions bubble, as she unintentionally projected them. Hank couldn't help but cringe as he saw the look on the woman's face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her former mentor. "I told you and Hank that I did not want to talk to you until you—"

"Maureen, please, we really need your help," Logan pleaded. "I know who you are. I can prove it to you."

Maureen looked at him, before quickly glancing to the two men behind him, both wearing expressions of guilt and help. She could feel their emotions radiating off of them.

Maureen sighed, opening her front door all the way for them. Despite how she felt, she wouldn't turn away someone who needed help.

"Alright."

* * *

As Charles and Hank sat down on the couch, Logan opted to stand and look around in the living room. He found himself staring at a few pictures that were framed, either hanging on the wall or on the fire mantle.

The first picture Logan noticed was one of two people: husband and wife. The mutant picked it up, studying it. Logan recognized who it was immediately. This was Maureen and her husband, back in 1965 if Logan remembered correctly. Logan had to admit, Maureen Cassidy looked stunning in her dress. She looked happy, with the love of her life.

Logan placed the photo back.

There were more pictures. There was one of her brother, Tommy Shepherd. Logan couldn't help but smirk, as he studied the faces of her brother and mother. This must have been from a decade ago. He liked the Shepherd family a lot. There was another photo of a young man in his outfit, and another photo of Maureen's husband.

"Are you enjoying snooping around?"

Logan turned around, watching as Maureen entered the room with a tray in her hands. Ever the perfect hostess, Maureen had asked the men if they had wanted anything to drink or snack on.

"Well, excuse me from wanting to get to know more about someone I grow close to in the future," Logan said, walking back to where the group began to form. He sat down on the couch, plopping himself down in between Charles and Hank, both reeking in guilt and anxiety.

What happened between these three?

"We grow close, do we?" Maureen asked, as she poured her guests drinks. "And you say you're from the future?"

"Yeah."

"What year did you come from?"

"2023," Logan replied, before taking a sip of his drink. "Do you believe me?"

"I'm not sure. You said you could prove it to me? How do you know?" Maureen questioned.

"It's one of your powers. You get premonitions."

Maureen gave surprise. She was much more expressive and open than Charles had been. Perhaps it was because she could sense his urgency? Logan wasn't sure, but it was welcoming. He found that it was easy to talk to Maureen.

"I'm impressed, but how did you know? Did they tell you?" Maureen asked, gesturing back and forth between her other guests.

Logan chuckled. "No, and I think you know that, don't you Mrs. Cassidy?"

"Call me Maureen," the young woman insisted. Logan nodded.

"Alright. I think you know that, don't you Maureen?" Logan restated.

"Tell me something no one would know about me, if we become close in the future," Maureen challenged, taking a drink from her coffee.

Logan thought about it. What did he know that Hank or Charles didn't? He would have to think hard. Maureen was an open book.

"Your daughter is named Maeve, and she's a mutant."

Maureen choked on her drink, sputtering it back up before she slammed her cup down.

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking at both Hank and Charles. Charles seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I don't have my telepathy," he reminded her. He was sincere, Maureen could feel it. She turned back to face Logan.

"How do you know that?"

"Your daughter and I become teammates; friends in the future," Logan explained. "She took the codename Banshee, which was her father's name, right?"

Maureen felt her face drain. She felt both hot and cold.

"Don't you dare mention him," Maureen warned. Her voice cracked.

"You married him, right?"

"I did," Maureen confirmed. "But as you can see, he isn't here."

"I don't understand. What happened?" Logan asked, genuinely confused.

Maureen's glare landed on Charles.

"Why don't you ask him?"

Before any of the men could get another word out, Maureen stalked into the kitchen, cup in hand, leaving the three men sitting on the couch. Logan turned to the man in question.

"What happened?"

* * *

Maureen was busy washing dishes, when she heard someone walk into the room. She could sense who it was.

"I don't want to hear it, Hank," the young woman warned, not turning around to face him.

"Maureen—"

"No," Maureen shot back. "No, don't you _dare_. You know how angry—how _hurt_—I was! No, I am. I am still so _angry_ with you both."

Hank sighed, daring to inch closer to the young woman.

"I know," Hank admitted. "Maureen, I know how you're feeling right now—I can _feel_ it."

"Good."

There was silence between the two. Hank was having a hard time finding the right words to say. He couldn't help but think of what Alex Summers had told him once: he had no idea on how to talk to women.

Instead of replying, Hank found himself right next to Maureen, handing her the next dish. He could tell that she has had visitors over lately. Their scent still lingered in her home, and she had dishes that couldn't have been produced by two people, unless Maureen procrastinated on this task.

"How's Alex?"

"Good, I hope," Maureen responded. "I haven't heard from him in a while, though. I think he's in confinement of some sort, which worries me."

"Oh," Hank said. "Well...how are you?"

Maureen paused, thinking on how to respond.

"I've been good," Maureen finally decided to land on. "I'm working, I have my daughter and my family. Sean's mother came over last week, and my mother and brother try to visit every week."

"That's good," Hank nodded.

It was quiet between the two mutants, as they worked together.

"How is he?" Maureen asked, and Hank knew who she was referring to.

"He...he's gotten worse since you left," Hank admitted quietly. "Maureen—"

"_Don't _Hank," Maureen had to warn him again. "I could feel the effects. I saw what he's been doing to himself."

"You have?"

"Yes, and...and I can't handle it," Maureen admitted quietly. "I know he's been hurt, Hank, but _fuck_. How do you think _I_ feel? Not only have I felt him, but I had my own dilemma to face with and the fact that he took—do you understand why I was so upset?"

Hank nodded slowly, sadly. She wouldn't let him say it, but he hoped he knew how sorry he felt. How sorry Charles felt.

"Yes," Hank said quietly.

"Good," Maureen said once more.

It was silent once more but once again, Hank broke it.

"Raven is in trouble," he started.

Maureen froze.

"_What?_"

"Raven is in trouble," Hank repeated. He started to explain part of the story, how Logan had travelled back to 1973, find Charles, and stop Raven from assassinating a man named Bolivar Trask. Allegedly, murdering Trask led to something called the Sentinel Program, which would target mutants and anyone who could pass down the mutant gene.

Maureen stared at Hank as he explained what was going on. She almost couldn't believe what he was telling her, but...he was telling her the truth. She could feel it, and Hank was always a terrible liar.

* * *

"I told you she would put up a fight," Charles told Logan. The two were still sitting out in Maureen's living room as she and Hank were in the kitchen. Logan could hear the two conversing, but it was more of a background noise for him.

"What happened?" Logan asked again.

"She...well, everything," Charles admitted, having no idea where to begin. "It was after the first semester, where everyone began to get drafted..."

* * *

From being a survivor of child abuse into becoming a hero, Maureen Cassidy knew a lot could happen in such a short amount of time. Especially in the last few years of her life.

After the Cuban Missile Crisis, Maureen stayed at the Xavier Mansion, evolving while helping Charles Xavier get the school up and running. In 1965, the school had finally open and Maureen was there to help, along with Xavier's first class of mutants.

Another milestone happened that year. In 1965, Maureen Shepherd became Maureen Cassidy, marrying Sean after dating him for a short amount of time before he had proposed. Becoming engaged and married was arguably some of the best days of her life. She loved Sean with all of her heart.

Life was looking good for Maureen. She had found her place, married the love of her life...life was going so well until it didn't.

The war in Vietnam was getting worse. Many of the staff and students began to get drafted. Sean was one of the first to go, and while Maureen tried to stay strong, it was incredibly difficult. She had just gave birth to their daughter, which added to the stress.

As more and more students and staff members got drafted, it became harder for Charles. He closed down the school and for a while, with Maureen as one of his caretakers. Her husband was in Vietnam, she had a young daughter to take care of, _and _she was helping Hank look after Charles. Until one day she didn't.

Her husband had gone MIA, but Charles couldn't help. He refused to help. He couldn't bare the voices and the loss of his legs.

While Charles didn't help, someone else did: Emma Frost.

Emma Frost had joined the X-Men about a year or two after the events of Shaw. She had admitted while she at first joined Erik, she found that she didn't agree with the lifestyle, and sought out to do something else with her life. That led to her helping Xavier getting his school started and becoming a teacher. This also led to her becoming friends with Maureen. In fact, she was part of the bridal party for Maureen when she had married Sean.

Emma was also incredibly frustrated with Charles and took it into her own hands to search of Sean and many other mutants who had mysteriously disappeared. Both women knew something dreadful was happening, especially once Maureen started receiving visions: mutants being tortured. Experimented on. _Killed._

Emma made it her mission to locate them, and she had done so. However, when she left, she never returned. And then Maureen could no longer feel her or her husband.

Sean was dead. Emma was dead.

Maureen was _livid_.

* * *

"She blames me for the death of her husband," Charles revealed, sounding remorseful. "She couldn't handle it anymore. She told us that something bad was happening, but we refused to do anything about it. Hank and I, we just wanted to shun ourselves in but Maureen...she couldn't live like that. So, she left."

Logan sat back, taking in all the information that had just received. He took a deep breath.

"Wow."

"She hates us. It was a mistake to come here," Charles said.

"No, it's not."

Both men turned around, seeing Maureen and Hank returning to the living room. If either mutant heard their conversation, then they did not show any indication. It wouldn't surprise Charles or Logan if Maureen could sense the shift in the room, however.

"Logan, I would like to see what you have to offer."

Logan couldn't help but smile.

"What made you change your mind?" Charles inquired.

"You need help," Maureen simply replied. "And it doesn't take an empath to figure that out. Logan, could you come here please?"

Logan complied, getting up from his spot and meeting Maureen halfway.

"You told me you had proof for me. May I see what it is?" the young woman requested. Logan nodded.

"Of course."

Slow but steady, Maureen lifted her arms up, each hand going to the sides of Logan's face. Logan crouched down slightly, enough for Maureen to reach.

Maureen made contact with the older mutant. She flinched as the premonition process began.

* * *

_Dark. The world was dark. It was a dangerous time, for both mutant and human alike._

_Faces flashed and with them, death._

_Camps, mutants identified and marked._

_Bodies rolling in mass graves; death. So much death._

_Two adult women, both with red hair and had features that Maureen thought seemed familiar. One of them was her daughter; her little Maeve. It had to be._

_Monastery. Mutants are hiding. There are two old men and a young girl is hovering over Logan._

_The future._

* * *

"Hey!"

Logan was quick to catch Maureen as she fell back. She had seen everything of the future.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked the young woman, who seemed to be reeling back into the present. "Do you know where you're at?"

"Yes," Maureen breathed, pushing herself away from the feral mutant. She put a hand against her chest; right on her heart. She had seen _everything_. The future: dark and desolate. Mutants and human fighting and being captured. Her little girl was fighting to change their future. She was currently sacrificing herself for this _now_.

"Maureen?"

The woman in question turned around to face Logan, ignoring the concerned looks from Hank and Charles.

"I'm in."

Logan smiled, satisfied that his plan was coming together.

"Glad you're on the team."

"I'm doing this for my daughter, not for them," Maureen told him, referring to Hank and Charles.

"Fair enough," Logan conceded.

"Now, I have to go wake up my daughter and make a few phone calls. Feel free to make yourselves at home," Maureen concluded, before she exited the room.

"She's a pistol," Logan commented.

"Are you talking about now, or the future?" Charles asked. Logan shrugged.

"Both," the time traveler admitted.

"I suppose that part of her hasn't changed," Charles reminisced. "Even when she was a shy young thing, she had energy in her. Isn't that right, Hank?"

"That's right," Hank agreed. He opened his mouth to say more but stopped when he noticed a new face enter the room. Logan and Hank both turned to see who he was looking at.

In the archway stood a little girl. She could have been no older than five years old. She had bright red hair and freckles. Logan recognized the young child: it was Maeve Cassidy.

The three men stared at the little girl, unsure of what to do. Maureen had mentioned that she had to go wake up her daughter, but it seemed that Maeve had woken up beforehand.

"Hi," the young girl greeted, quietly. The three men could tell that she was still tired.

"Hi there," Logan said to the young girl. "How are you?"

"Sleepy," the girl admitted. She looked around, searching for someone. "Where's my mommy?"

"Your mommy had to go make a phone call, but she'll be back soon," Logan answered.

"Oh."

It became silent in the room. Logan had made his conversation with the young child, but Hank and Charles had yet to say a word to her. Logan watched as the young girl slowly made her way towards Charles, who watched her apprehensively.

"Hi," Maeve said to him.

"Hello," Charles replied, not quite sure what was happening. He studied the young child's face. She looked much like her father, but he could clearly see her mother as she gazed at him. The former telepath's heart clenched.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Charles Xavier," Charles answered. "Who are you?"

"My name is Maeve!" the young girl answered, excitedly.

"You have a very beautiful name. You know, there's a queen in Irish mythology named Maeve. Were you named after her?"

Maeve giggled, shaking her head. Logan smiled softly as he watched the two interact. This showed him a glimpse of Professor X. Deep down, he was still there. It just took a small push like this to prove it.

"Why are you here?" Maeve's question drew Logan back into the present.

"Well, you see, we need your mother's help," Charles began slowly.

"Are you like my mommy?" Maeve asked, her excitement rising back up.

"What do you mean?" Charles inquired.

"Do you have superpowers?"

Charles smiled at the young girl's curiosity.

"I'm afraid I don't anymore, but my colleagues here do," Charles answered, looking to both Hank and Logan. "Isn't that right?"

"Yup," Logan confirmed, as Hank nodded in agreement.

Maeve's eyes brightened in excitement.

"What can you do? What can you do?" Maeve repeated herself. Logan grinned.

"This."

Logan extracted his bone claws on one hand. Maeve gasped in wonder.

"Wow!"

"Do you have any superpowers?" Charles asked the young girl.

Without warning, Maeve whistled...in a _very_ high-pitched tone. The three men all clutched their ears, unprepared. When they realized Maeve stopped, they all put their hands down.

"Just like her father," Hank mumbled.

"Maeve Amelia Cassidy!" Maureen's voice rang from across the apartment.

Maeve's cheer disappeared immediately. She clutched to Charles's hand as if he would keep her safe from her mother's wrath. The former telepath was surprised at this small action but did not push the young child away.

Maureen appeared, hands on her hips.

"Maeve, what have I—oh," Maureen stopped, hands falling to her sides as she saw her daughter next to her former mentor. "I see you've made some friends."

Realizing that her mother was not angry, Maeve smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, Maureen. I guess she just got excited to see us," Logan apologized, retracting his claws.

"Because you showed her your claws," Hank told him.

"You showed my daughter what you can do?" Maureen asked.

"I did, they didn't," Logan clarified, nodding to Hank and Charles.

Maureen shook her head.

"Of course," Maureen said. Then she looked at her daughter. "You remember what I told you, Maeve?"

"Be careful around strangers," Maeve repeated. There was more to it, but Maureen accepted her daughter's answer.

"That's right. Now, we must go pack. We're making a trip to Aunt Magda's."

"Yay! Bye, Mr. Xavier!"

Maeve ran off to her room. When she was gone, Maureen turned onto Charles.

"She appears to take a liking to you," Maureen observed. Charles could say nothing, however, as Logan beat him to the punch.

"Aunt Magda?" Logan asked the young mother, who nodded. "Is her last name Maximoff, by any chance?"

Maureen became puzzled by Logan's question.

"Yes...why? Do you know her?"

Logan laughed. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Funny story...we also need Peter."

* * *

**A/N: **And there it is! Like I said, a lot can change in 11 years, and it seems like Maureen isn't a big fan of Charles. I would also like to confirm that one of the photos Maureen has up is of Alex, and that while Maureen has a good handle on her powers, the stress in her life has caused her to somewhat unravel, such as projecting her emotions onto others, and not being able to fully see what's happening with Alex in Vietnam. So, perhaps Charles and Maureen are more alike than we think. She's_ very_ angry with him, and will be for awhile whether she shows it or not.

I hope you liked this chapter, because it is by far one of my favorite chapters. My favorite parts included the conversation between Hank/Maureen, and Maeve connecting with Charles. I would also like to confirm that Maeve has had her powers since birth, which I'm sure was a_ huge_ pain for everyone involved. I will also clarify the Cassidy family tree in this universe:

Sean and Maureen married young, in 1965. They had their daughter, Maeve, in 1967. In 1973, she's 5-6 years old. Maeve is the mother of Theresa and Sean, who she named after her father. (This somewhat resembles the family in the comics, but Theresa was his daughter, not granddaughter.) When they're X-Men, Maeve's codename is Banshee, and Theresa's is Siryn.

I'm not sure when the next update will be, as I have A) yet to write it out and B) I'm leaving next week for vacation with my family and friends. I'll probably write some during that time, or I may go back to editing my stories I have written for HBO War. Only time will tell.


	4. 4: quicksilver

If you had asked Maureen Cassidy, she could not believe the situation she had put herself in.

Maureen was having an ordinary day. She had the day off from work, meaning she could get some housework done as she was able to spend time with her daughter. She had been busy tidying up her room when she heard the doorbell ring. She had debated on answering, but something within her told her to see who it was.

When Maureen had opened the door, she saw a man of average height. He had said his name was Logan and that he needed his help...but he wasn't the only one there.

Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy, two men she had cut from her life, were standing right behind him. She glared at them both, ignoring how they were feeling. She had told them to never speak to her again, yet here they were. Logan had asked if they could speak and Maureen wanted to _refuse_ but something within her told her to not shun them away. After all, Maureen never denied help to someone...at least not before hearing them out.

Maureen had let the men inside, letting them sit in her living room as she went to get them something to drink, ever the hostess. When Maureen returned, she noticed that while Hank and Charles sat down, Logan had opted to study her home. He was looking at the pictures she had.

After a quick banter with the man, everyone had sat down while Logan told her that he knew her. She had asked him to prove it, and he had mentioned that she could get premonitions. Then he mentioned her daughter and her _abilities_. He mentioned her father, and that's when Maureen shut it down.

_"Don't you dare mention him_," Maureen had said. She knew her voice was tight with emotion. It didn't matter how long ago it was. Being reminded of him _hurt_.

Logan, this stranger, seemed puzzled. When he had asked what happened, Maureen focused all of her bubbling wrath at Charles.

_"Why don't you ask him?"_

Maureen had stomped out of the room, fury evident. She had gone back into the kitchen, rinsing her cup out. To distract herself, Maureen had begun washes dishes, something she had yet to do that day. While she made herself busy, she felt a new presence in the room.

Hank.

Out of the two men, Hank was the one Maureen was less angry with. She was more disappointed in him. He had become an _enabler _to Charles. Sure, it was good that their former mentor was no longer in pain, but at what cost? Now, he was a washed-up junkie...a shadow of his former self. That was another reason why Maureen ceased contact with them...although, her husband's death definitely topped at number one.

At first, Maureen refused Hank's company, but gradually welcomed it when he didn't try to apologize for Charles. He had asked about Alex, who was still in Vietnam last she heard. Then he asked about Maureen herself but then...then he told her what was happening. Why Logan had been sent back to the past.

It was horrific, from what Hank had told her. It was even worse when Maureen _saw _what was happening in the future...what was happening to her _daughter_. Her little Maeve risking her life. That was when Maureen knew that she had to help.

This landed Maureen in her current situation: Logan driving her, her daughter, Charles, and Hank to the Maximoff residence. Maureen almost wanted to laugh at Logan when he told her that they needed Peter. Why did they need him?

_"We need Erik," _Logan had told her back at her apartment. _"He and Charles sent me back together."_

That's when Maureen began to piece it together. The Maximoff boy was _incredibly_ fast. He could get them in and out in no time..._and _the fact that Maureen's family was friends with his...well, it made more sense why they had sought her out as well. She knew him, and Peter never really trusts anyone outside of his family.

Maureen was really questioning her choices, as she looked down at her daughter, who seemed intrigued by the three men in the car. She was so excited not only because she was staying with Aunt Magda. She was also excited because these three men were like _her and mommy_, and that her mother was going to help them "save the world" as one of the men had put it.

"Save the world"...Maureen had done that once. Could she do it again? She was older, wiser, and more evolved since Cuba, but...Sean.

_What would he think? What would he say?_

"You alright back there?"

Maureen looked up to see that Logan was looking at her through the review mirror.

"Yes, just thinking is all," Maureen answered vaguely. "I can't believe I agreed to it."

Logan smirked. She may not believe it, but he knew that she found herself in situations like these with the X-Men of the future and with the first class, as Maeve told him once she was an adult.

Sooner rather than later, Charles had pulled up to the curb of the Maximoff residence. Maureen could feel the excitement radiating off her daughter. She loved coming over here, especially since Magda had a daughter who was close to Maeve's age.

"You go on, it'll take me a minute to collect everything together," Maureen told the trio who sat in the front seats.

"Are you sure?" Hank asked.

"Yes, I've known the Maximoffs for a while now. I should you warn you, though: Peter can be difficult," Maureen advised.

"Great," Charles muttered as he exited the car. Soon Hank and Logan followed suit. Maureen also got out of the car but went to the trunk to get her daughter's things. Without looking over to the front door, the young woman could still hear what was going on.

"What's he done now? I'll just write you a check for whatever he took," Maureen heard Magda sigh. Maureen couldn't help but chuckle. She couldn't help but feel bad, though. She knew Magda must be tired of what her son puts her through on the clock.

When Maureen grabbed all that she needed, she slammed the trunk door, calling out for her daughter.

"Come on, Maeve, let's go!"

Maeve Cassidy did not need to be told twice. As soon as her mother gave the okay, Maeve ran up to the front door, just as Logan, Hank, and Charles began to enter the house.

"Auntie Magda! Auntie Magda!"

Maureen began trekking up to the house, smiling as Magda greeted her daughter.

"Hi, Mae! I heard you were coming over today!" Magda smiled, as Maeve hugged her. The older woman reciprocated.

"Hi, Magda, how are you?" Maureen asked as she made it to the pair.

Magda sighed. "I've been better. There's three men that are here for Pietro."

Maureen grimaced. "I know...thank you for watching Maeve for me. I would have asked my mom, but—"

"It's no problem, dear. Maeve is a sweetheart, and it gives Lorna someone to play with," the older woman replied. She looked down to the young child in question. "How about you go find her? I didn't tell her you were coming."

Maeve looked at her mother, silently asking for permission. Maureen nodded.

"Be good. I have to go talk to Peter, but I'll say goodbye when I have to leave, okay?" the young mother informed. Maeve nodded quickly before running off. No doubt she was going to find Lorna, who currently had a princess obsession. The two women watched the young redhead run off.

"She looks more like her father every day," Magda observed. Maureen smiled sadly.

"I know."

"Tell me, Maureen. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Magda. Really," Maureen stressed, especially once she saw the older woman's look. She knew something was up.

"Okay," Magda relented, knowing not to push the topic anymore. "I do think you know something about the cops being here, don't you?"

Maureen sighed. "It's a long story. They...they want Peter's help."

Magda looked surprised. Maureen couldn't blame her. After all, Peter could be what others call a delinquent. He was still a good kid, despite all of it. He was just bored...and her brother didn't make it any better.

Which reminded Maureen...

"Is Tommy here today?"

"No," Magda answered. "I think he's doing some project for school? I'm not really sure."

"Without Peter? That's surprising," Maureen almost laughed. Tommy and Peter were best friends, being in the same class grade and all. If you add the fact that they were both mutants _and _they knew what the other could do...well, it caused all the women in their lives to have gray hair.

"Tell me, Maureen. Will Pietro be safe?" Magda asked.

Maureen nodded. "Of course. You know I wouldn't let him do anything dangerous."

Yeah, because breaking a known mutant terrorist out of the Pentagon was _not _dangerous, whatsoever. Magda didn't need to know that, however. The less she knew, the better.

"Maybe I should go check on them," Maureen told Magda. "Make sure they haven't pressured him or anything."

"You know where he is," Magda sighed, before flinching at a high deafening shriek. "I don't know how you're able to survive that."

Maureen couldn't help but laugh. "How do you survive _your _household? But if Maeve breaks anything, I'll pay for it."

Magda laughed. "Don't worry about it, dear. You forget that my son and your brother wreak havoc together."

Maureen and Magda parted ways. Magda went back into the living room, while Maureen found herself going downstairs. She could hear someone saying,

"Young? You're just old."

Maureen smiled, recognizing that it was Peter talking.

"Except for Mrs. Cassidy, she looks good for her age," Peter commented, grinning. He was getting a rise out of the three men; Maureen felt it.

"Mrs. Cass—how do you know she's here?" Charles questioned the young mutant. Peter shrugged.

"When I ran to your rental, I saw her and her daughter and she's right there. Hi, Maureen!" Peter waved excitedly at the young woman.

"Hi, Piet—er, are these old men bothering you?" Maureen teased.

"They think I have powers. What powers? I don't have powers, right?" Peter asked. "Nothing no one would believe."

Maureen, who had been standing in between Hank and Charles at this point, rolled her eyes as Peter sped around the group, heading to the game he had in his basement.

"This is the guy you know?" Hank whispered to Maureen. The young woman shrugged.

"My brother is best friends with him, and our families know each other well," Maureen explained.

"Yup," Peter added in a bored tone. "So who are you? Why are you here and what do you want?"

"We need your help, Peter," Logan answered.

"For what?" Peter asked. He had yet to take his eyes off the screen.

"To break into a highly secured facility and to get someone out," Logan answered.

_"Tell me, Maureen. Will Pietro be safe?" Magda asked._

_Maureen nodded. "Of course. You know I wouldn't let him do anything dangerous."_

Yeah, Maureen was a _huge_ liar.

"Prison break? That's illegal, you know. I can't believe you're condoning this, Maureen," Peter had replied, breaking the woman in question out of her memory.

"Here I am," Maureen said in response. "Besides, it's only illegal if you get caught, right?"

Maureen could see the teenager's grin reflect on the screen, but she knew that he was not quite convinced. However, his distrust has gone down since she's been down there, so that was good.

"What's in it for me?"

Charles, by this point, was exasperated with the young speedster.

"You, you kleptomaniac get to break into the Pentagon."

Peter froze, and it wasn't because Maureen froze him. Maureen watched as the teenager turned around in his seat, facing them with wide eyes. He couldn't believe them.

"You've got to be shitting me."

"We're not," Maureen told him.

"Are they like us?" Peter asked her.

"Yes."

Peter eyed the three men. The lanky nerd, doped up brunet, _and _husky man were all mutants? Like him and Maureen?

"Prove it."

Hank, Maureen, and Charles all turned to look at Logan.

"I think you're the only one willing," Maureen told the feral mutant, who only shrugged before he lifted his arm in front of his chest and extracted his bone claws.

Peter was grossed out. Maureen almost laughed at the teenager's expression.

"That's cool, but it's disgusting," Peter said.

"Not all of us have...invisible powers like you and I," Maureen explained to the young mutant. She then gained an idea, peering towards Hank. "Hank, how about you show—"

"Absolutely not."

Maureen looked at Charles.

"I would ask you, but...you know," she trailed off, passive aggressively. "You decided to use drugs instead."

"Such a shame," Charles said dryly.

* * *

The group went upstairs, with Peter running around doing only God knows what. Charles, Hank, and Logan had opted to go to the car, but Maureen stayed back to say goodbye to her daughter.

Maureen found her daughter and Lorna at the kitchen table, eating sandwiches and drinking chocolate milk. Lorna waved at Maureen, who waved back.

"Hi, Lorna. How are you?"

"Good!" the young girl replied. "I'm happy Mae is here. Wanda doesn't wanna play."

"I'm sure she will later," Maureen responded, as she knelt down next to her daughter. "Hey, Maeve. I'm heading out. Remember what I told you?"

Maeve nodded. "Yes, mommy. When will you come back?"

"It shouldn't be no more than a couple days. If I'm late, then grandma or Uncle Tommy will pick you up, okay?"

Maeve became slightly disheartened. She hoped her mother wouldn't be gone for too long.

"Okay," the little girl said. Maureen smiled softly, kissing the crown of Maeve's head before ruffling her hair.

"I love you, you know that? I promise I won't be gone for very long," the young mother promised. She almost started to tear up. She prayed that this mission wouldn't be dangerous. She had to come back. Maeve already lost her father, and Maureen would be damned if she lost her mother, too.

"You promise?" Maeve asked.

"I promise," Maureen repeated. She kissed her daughter on the cheek this time before hugging her tightly. She could care less if her daughter got peanut butter on her. "I love you so much, Maeve. Be good for me, okay?"

"I promise," Maeve said. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too," Maureen found herself saying once more. She then forced herself to let go of her daughter, getting up from the floor. She forced herself to walk away, but not before looking back to her daughter, who seemed less animated than she had been just moments before.

"I'm doing this for her," Maureen whispered to herself, before exiting the room. She was almost to the door, before noticing that Magda was watching TV.

"Thank you so much again for watching Maeve," Maureen said once more. Magda, hearing the young mother, turned around before getting up.

"It's not a problem, Maureen. Honestly," Magda told her. "Honestly, you worry too much."

"I've been told," Maureen admitted, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Peter agreed to come with us, but I promise nothing bad will happen to him."

"Thank you," Magda said. She knew that there was more to the story but truth be told, she didn't know if she could handle it. She was afraid to ask for not only her son's safety, but she didn't want to heightened Maureen's anxieties. From what Maureen was projecting, Magda knew there was more to the story.

"Maureen, are you _sure _you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Maureen insisted. Magda eyed her.

"Okay," the older woman eventually said. "Just be careful."

Maureen grinned, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I always am."

_Liar._

* * *

**A/N: **The Maximoff family is like, my favorite fictional family of all time so of _course _I had to incorporate them in somehow! Also, I'm still _really_ mad how Marvel had retconned the twins' relationship with Magneto. So, ignoring them, they're all still a family. Also, in this universe, Peter's birth name is Pietro but due to cultural assimilation, he is choosing to be called Peter. The only ones close to him can call him Pietro.

Also, from this point out, the chapters should be in Maureen's POV unless it takes place in 2023. Also, I love the concern that Magda shows for Maureen. We're beginning to see how Maureen is doing in the eyes of others. I guess you can say she hasn't been faring too well.


	5. 5: breakout

**A/N: **I've noticed that the format has messed up while I did some final editing. If there's any odd typos, grammar, or words squished together, I apologize! I think I got all of them, though.

* * *

The ride to the Pentagon was somewhat smoother than the ride to the Maximoff residence...mostly because Logan was driving. However, there were some setbacks. One was Peter, who had a hard time sitting still. The other was Charles.

Maureen could deal with Peter easily. She was used to his speedy, mischievous nature. However, Peter appeared to be quiet today. Probably because he was going to help them break into the Pentagon and get Erik out. Despite his knack into getting trouble, Peter knew when to sober up.

Charles, however, was a different story.

Maureen was calm and collected on the outside but on the inside, she felt like she was _screaming_. Seeing Charles brought up made memories and resentment, but Maureen _had _to put it aside for what they were doing. Being angry with him was not going to help them, it would harm them. Still, Maureen wanted to scream at him.

_Put it aside, _Maureen told herself. _Remember _why _you're here. _Why _you agreed to this._

_Because I have a soft heart?_

"What are you doing?" Peter's quick words snapped Maureen out of her inner argument. She glanced at him before looking away.

"Thinking."

"It's what you always do," Charles said, rather snidely. Maureen scowled at him.

"You know what?" Maureen began. "I'm getting tired of your attitude."

"My attitude?" Charles scoffed. "How about you—"

"And we're here!" Logan interrupted, slamming on the brake pedal. He glanced around at each mutant. "Everyone know the plan?"

"Yes," Maureen and Charles said together, as Hank nodded his head.

"Yup," Peter had responded at the same time, before speeding out of the car.

"That boy is going to get us killed," Charles muttered.

"I have faith in him," Maureen said, before turning to Logan. "Are we ready?"

Logan smirked.

* * *

While Peter snuck into the Pentagon on his own terms, the rest of the mutants joined a tour on the Pentagon. Logan and Charles would sneak off, and Maureen would stay with Hank unless trouble rose.

Being on the Pentagon tour brought back memories to Maureen. She remembered coming here for a field trip sometime in middle school, just a few years before Charles and Erik had recruited her. Maureen was also sure that one of her other abilities as a mutant appeared while she was on the trip. Thinking back, she wondered if the premonition she had received then was about the events that were happening _now_.

Maureen found herself drowning out the guide's information. Most of it, she had already heard when she visited the first time. She was only here to help Hank if he needed it. So, in the meanwhile, she listened to the conversations of others while discreetly watching Hank mess with the security footage on his control device.

Suddenly, Maureen felt a vague sense of worry, confusion, and panic. She tapped Hank on his arm. When he looked down, Maureen nodded in confirmation.

"It's working," she whispered. "Hopefully they—"

Suddenly, Maureen flinched and gasped.

* * *

_Logan and Charles. They were in a kitchen._

_Guards were yelling at them._

_Peter and...Erik? They appeared._

_More guards. Guns. She promised Magda—_

_Trouble. Danger._

* * *

"Maureen? Maureen!" Hank whispered-yelled to his friend. A few people around them looked worried as Maureen had attracted attention.

_Damn it._

"Are you alright, ma'am?" a man asked. He held her by her bicep, helping Hank keeping her balanced. Maureen nodded vigorously.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just a heat flash," Maureen waved off the man's concern, prying his grip off her. She turned to Hank.

"I'm going to the restroom. You don't need to wait up for me," Maureen told him, her words holding a deeper meaning. Hank nodded, watching as Maureen scurried off.

"You sure your girlfriend to run off by herself?" the same man who had helped asked Hank, who couldn't help but turn red. "She seems under the weather."

"She'll be fine. She's strong; knows her way around the place."

* * *

As soon as she was out of sight, Maureen rushed down the stairs where the security room was at. She was able to find the room quickly, pressing her ear against the cool door.

"What the hell is this?"

"Someone get maintenance, I'm not waiting for them!"

"I'll go."

_Shit_, Maureen thought. She had to act quickly. That's when it hit her.

The young woman grabbed the door handle quickly, heating it up with her hand.

"Ow! What the hell?" she heard someone on the other side yell.

"What is it now?"

"The door handle is hot!"

Soon, there was a small _pop! _and Maureen knew she busted the lock. It didn't stop her from melting the door handle, however.

The men inside were even more confused and they all began to yell louder. Maureen sighed in relief.

"Hail Mary."

"Hey!"

Maureen pushed herself away from the door, eyes wide as she saw two men in front of her.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be down here!'

Without thinking, Maureen froze them.

"Sorry," Maureen apologized, before running past them.

Running through the corridors of the Pentagon should have been a challenge but Maureen found it to be easy. She found that she had a very good memory.

Despite being able to navigate her way rather easily, she found herself either having to hide or use her powers to distract the men. Sometimes, she had to do both. She had to admit; it was kind of fun. She understood why Peter had that thrill to just..._do_ things.

Finally, she found Logan and Charles in the kitchen. The fire sprinklers were going off (courtesy of Hank, Maureen had no doubt), drenching the two mutants as they were confronted by two guards. Charles was trying to persuade them, but he was having trouble.

_Such a shame he doesn't have his telepathy_, Maureen thought as she threw out one of her hands. A few pots and pans combusted near the guards, who looked alarmed.

"What the—?"

Logan took the chance to knock the two men out with a pan. Maureen had to admit; she was _very _impressed with his fighting skills.

When Logan was finished, he turned to look at Maureen, who had begun to make her way to the two mutants.

"Thank you for that," Logan said.

"Not a problem," Maureen smiled, stopping next to Charles. She turned to him.

"You need to work on your charisma."

Charles looked at her, astonished by all he had seen. Eventually he moved down next to the guard on the floor, taking the key before making his way to the elevator. Logan and Maureen watched as he jammed the key into the slot.

"I'm not very good with violence," Charles had suddenly said. If that was a response to Maureen's comment, no one knew. No one had time to say anything, however, as the elevator door opened.

It was Peter and Erik. Peter was grinning but Erik was absolutely taken aback when he saw—

"Charles?"

Maureen gasped as Charles punched Erik in the face, effectively knocking him down in the elevator. Maureen and Logan glanced at each other, before rushing to the elevator. They wanted no bloodshed.

"Good to see you too, old friend," Erik commented, rubbing his jaw. "And walking."

"No thanks to you," Charles sneered, which caused Maureen to snort. She, Erik, and Charles could all remember that day in Cuba clearly. Maureen remembered _feeling _the bullet hitting Charles...God, she never wanted to go through something like that again.

Erik stood up, staring at Charles. Maureen could feel the disbelief he was harboring.

"You're the last person in the world I expected to see today," he glanced at Maureen. "You too."

"Believe me, neither of us would be here if we didn't have to," Charles retorted before Maureen could respond. "If we get you out of here we do it my way. No killing."

"No helmet. I couldn't disobey you even if I wanted." Erik replied rather cheekily. Maureen rolled her eyes.

Charles stepped closer to Erik.

"Believe me, I'm never getting inside of that head again," the former telepath seethed. "I need your word, Erik."

"Nobody move!"

"Hold it, right there!'

_Uh oh. Busted, _Maureen thought, turning around to see guards with plastic guns bursting into the kitchen. They were locked and loaded, with the intention to shoot. The mutants stood in line together, watching the guards approach them.

"Charles?" Erik questioned.

"Hands up, or we will shoot!" one of the guards warned. No one made a move to surrender, though.

"Freeze them, Charles," Erik said.

"I can't."

"But I can," Maureen said, just as Erik began to use his own powers.

"No!" Charles yelled as Maureen thrusted her hand outs out. Logan was extending his claws just as the guards began to fire bullets...but something happened.

As Maureen finished her hand gesture, she was only able to freeze various dishes, foods, and the water from the sprinklers. Meanwhile, the guards all flew back in various positions, knocking themselves out. She heard glass break and metal hitting the ground.

Maureen saw Peter on the other side of the room, standing with a nonchalant look as the adults looked around in confusion. She smiled at the teenager.

"I told you to have faith in him," Maureen said.

None of the men said anything, as they each began to file out one by one. First it was Charles. Erik was right after, but not before giving Logan a questionable look as he saw the bone claws. Logan and Maureen where the last ones to walk by Peter.

"Thanks kid," Logan breezed by the young speedster, but not before giving him a pat on the shoulder. Maureen was the only one who stopped, as she, too, also placed a hand on the young mutant's shoulder.

"This beats out how you normally spend your weekends, huh?"

"Totally," Peter agreed.

"Come on, let's go."

As Maureen began to walk, she felt someone pick her up and the next thing she knew, she was standing by the car with Peter. She looked at him.

"I wanted to beat them here," Peter said. "Plus, I couldn't leave you behind. Imagine the look on their faces!"

Maureen rolled her eyes.

"You're too kind, Pietro," she said.

"So...why did I need to break him out?" Peter asked.

"We...need his help. We need to find a friend," Maureen answered carefully, after a moment of thought.

"Oh. That's cool," Peter said.

"Yeah, it is," Maureen agreed. That's when she noticed something was different about him.

"Did you steal their hat?"

Peter grinned.

"I like souvenirs."

Minutes passed by, the two mutants still in conversation, when the rest of the group showed up. Erik was no longer in his prison uniform; instead he wore casual clothing.

The group drove to a new location and a few hours later, they were all boarding Xavier's private plane to Paris—excluding Peter. Logan and Erik were already on board but Hank, Charles, and Maureen had yet to. They were saying goodbye to Peter.

"Peter, thank you very, very much. You take care," Charles shook the young mutant's hand.

"Hey, I saw your flight plan in the cockpit. Why are you going to Paris?" Peter asked. Hank and Maureen shared a look, while Charles glanced at them, trying to figure out a response.

"Our friend is there. We need to save her, remember?" Maureen reminded him of their earlier conversation.

"Oh, yeah."

Maureen smiled, before she went up to the young speedster and hugged him.

"Take care, okay? Say hi to Maeve to me."

"Will do," Peter nodded, as Maureen stepped back, turning to go into the plane. She took a deep breath. She almost received déjà vu as she stepped in. In a way, this was like Cuba all over again.

Maureen stepped in, seeing that Logan was sitting in one of the few chairs, while Erik was on the sofa. They must have just had a conversation, because there were some vague tension lingering in the air.

To be fair, this whole mission was filled with tension.

Maureen opted to sit across the aisle from Logan, who nodded to her in greeting. She nodded back.

"How are you?" the young woman asked.

"Just had a conversation with good old Magneto," Logan responded, tilting his head to the man in question. Erik turned to look at them. Specifically, he looked at Maureen.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Erik commented. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Maureen replied coolly.

"I see your married," Erik observed, lifting up his left hand, moving his ring finger. Maureen looked down, her right hand covering her left.

"Widowed," Maureen corrected.

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry," Erik replied. "It was Banshee, correct?"

"Correct," Maureen confirmed, her throat suddenly tight. It's been almost almost half a decade, but Maureen still mourned for her deceased husband.

"For what it's worth, I hope you were happy," Erik offered.

"Thank you. I was," Maureen's mouth twitched into a smile.

It appeared that Erik was going to say more, but then Charles and Hank finally boarded. Hank went to the cockpit to get the plane up and running, while Charles sat in a seat near Hank. He could clearly see Erik, Logan, and Maureen this way.

They weren't even in the air yet, but Maureen already knew that this was going to be a long flight. It did not take an empath _or _someone who received visions to realize this.

* * *

**A/N: **So, Maureen can be a little adventurous! It doesn't come as a surprise to me, because I see adult!Maureen as someone who can be just a _little _reckless. She cares for people and when they're in trouble, she'll do anything she can to help. Fun Fact: When I envisioned this a few years ago, I was going to have Maureen's brother help. Perhaps I'll write an AU chapter on that. Also, I'm not saying that I lowkey ship Hank/Maureen, but...they're cute.

While I was kind to give _two _updates this week, I'm not quite sure when the next update will happen. I go on vacation next week and then after that, I have training for my new job _and _the fall semester is coming up! I hope I'll be able to write here and there and _not _be depleted of energy. Did I ever mention that I actually started to write this around the new year, but...stuff happened so I had to put it off? Yeah, let's just say I hate my university.

Also, I started to watch the X-Men cartoons again. Right now it's both, _X-Men: Evolution_ and '90s _X-Men_. What if...I wrote Maureen into _Evolution _and/or _Wolverine and the X-Men_? Would be cool, but that'll probably come after I finish this series if I actually do it, lmao.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these last two chapters. We're at an hour (or almost, if you count _The __Rogue Cut_) in the movie...and the plane scene. I can't wait to write it out...and the confrontation in Paris. I mostly have an idea on how to write it out, but some parts I'm still wondering. I know that I can figure it out, though.


End file.
